


An Eye for An Eye

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Chad, Alpha Gil, Alpha Mal, Alpha Uma, Beta Jay, F/M, Omega Carlos, Omega Evie, Omega Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: When Uma's crew captures Ben, Mal decides to capture Harry and see how she likes it.





	An Eye for An Eye

It was Uma’s idea to kidnap the king. “That traitor is in love with him. He’s the best possible leverage,” she explained to Gil and Harry. The plan was born when Harry found out that Mal was back, and Gil stumbled across Ben in the streets. (Harry’s meeting with Mal had been almost painful- she was one of the most powerful alphas he’d ever met, and if Uma hadn’t already claimed him, he would have whined and dropped to the floor when she grabbed his wrist.) The three of them waited outside the hideout Mal shared with her three friends until Ben came along, grabbed him easily enough, and then Uma told Harry to deliver their message. 

Walking around after dark had never exactly been Harry’s favorite past time. He was always afraid that someone would know, even with his father’s old coat that still smelled of alpha, even moving quickly, even if Uma or Gil was with him. On this occasion, they weren’t. It was just him, an omega, alone on a dark side street and going to threaten an alpha. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but fortunately Mal wasn’t with her friends. Jay, Evie, and Carlos were visibly pissed off to see Harry. His cheerful manner didn’t help, and when he told Jay that he was losing his touch, the beta suddenly lunged forward and tackled him to the ground.

“You motherfucker. Where is he? Give him to us now, or-” Jay cut himself off suddenly. Harry tried to kick him off, but Jay held tight to his shoulders and smiled incredulously. “No way,” he muttered. After leaning closer to sniff Harry’s neck, which prompted more escape attempts, Jay turned back to Evie and Carlos. “Get Mal down here. Immediately.” “But wh-” “He’s an omega,” Jay told them gleefully. Carlos still looked confused, but Evie squealed and darted back up the stairs. She was back with her former alpha in less than two minutes, and Mal smirked as she approached Harry. “I knew there was something off about you. Figured you were just overcompensating for something, and I guess I was right. Never expected this, though…” She crouched down, motioned for Jay to move, and pulled Harry’s coat away from his neck so she could smell him.

Harry struggled against her, but Jay easily restrained him. “Mmm… cinnamon and smoke. Nice. You got an alpha yet?” After hesitating for a moment, Harry sighed and told them the truth. No point in hiding it now. “Uma.” “Always knew you were her bitch,” Mal sneered. She turned to Jay and nodded toward the stairs. “Take him up there and tie him up. I’ll meet Uma tonight, just like she asked. And I’ll tell her…” Mal stopped and stroked Harry’s cheek, exactly the same as he had done to her earlier. “Not to send her omega out alone.”

An hour later, Uma started to worry. “He should be back by now,” she muttered to Gil. “Harry’s strong, I’m sure he’s fine.” Ursula’s daughter nodded, but not long after she was pacing the length of the chip shop. “Go find him,” she ordered Gil. Before he could, though, the doors slammed open and Mal sauntered in like she owned the place. “Ever heard the saying ‘an eye for an eye’?” Uma hesitated, staring at her enemy. “We want Ben back,” Mal continued. “We want Fairy Godmother’s wand so we can get off this island,” Uma responded coldly. “That’s not gonna happen. But we might let your omega go in exchange for our king.”

Gil and Uma exchanged a terrified look. “That’s right,” Mal chirped at their shocked faces. “We know Harry’s secret, and we have him tied up in our hideout at present. Oh… and he’s just started his heat.” That was a lie, but hopefully it would give them some extra leverage. Uma gritted her teeth and stepped forward. “If you even think about touching him-” “Give us the king and I won’t have to. But if you don’t, well, you know how I get around omegas in heat. I’ll claim him as my own.” Gil shook his head quickly. “You can’t do that! Uma already claimed Harry, so you can’t, you know, you can’t, uh. Um.” His face was red, and he looked to Uma for help. She was too furious to speak, so Mal filled in the silence. “She hasn’t legally claimed him. On Auradon, you have to give your omega a collar to show ownership. Jay gave one to Carlos, and if you don’t give us Ben, I’ll need a new partner. I can take Harry back with us, give him a collar, keep him locked up somewhere.”

There was silence for a minute, then Uma turned away. “We won’t give the king up so easily. Give us the wand or he’s dead,” she called over her shoulder. Gil stared at her retreating back as she walked through the kitchen door. “But what about Harry?” “Mal can have him. I guess Ben belongs to me now, unless Miss Princess wants to give us the wand.” She left without a word, and after staring at the door she’d gone through for a long moment, Mal ran out of the shop. Gil was left to stand in silence.

Back at the hideout, Harry was tied up on the floor, trying not to fidget. He desperately had to pee, but no way in hell would he ask for help. Everyone looked up as Mal entered slowly. “Bad news. Uma won’t give us Ben unless we give her Fairy Godmother’s wand. She’s willing to let us take Harry back to Auradon, where I’ll claim him.” Jay gaped at her, Carlos muttered something under his breath, and Evie whimpered. Harry was so shocked that he lost control of his overly full bladder for several seconds, and when he regained control there was a barely visible damp patch. No one looked at him, which was good, because there were tears welling up in his eyes. Uma had abandoned him? That had to be impossible, right? She loved him, she said so herself. And she had protected him, taught him how to act alpha. She made it a rule that any alphas on her crew going into rut had to leave until it was over. She stayed close to him in public and during fights to mask his scent with her own. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “Uma was a perfect alpha,” Harry muttered. “Apparently you weren’t a perfect omega,” Mal responded coldly. 

“She thinks we’ll give her the wand and she’ll get Harry back. We’re not gonna let that happen, are we?” Jay and Carlos looked at each other. Evie bit her lip. “Are we?” Mal repeated her question, more forcefully this time. “No,” Carlos whispered. “We’re not. We’re gonna take him back to Auradon, we’re gonna make a fake wand, and we’re gonna get our king back. She’ll get nothing.” Jay nodded without enthusiasm. Mal walked over to Harry and pulled him to his feet, pressing a knife to his back. “Move. You’ll like Auradon.” “You’re lying about Uma. She would never, ever-” “QUIET!” Harry flinched and shut up immediately, whining at the authority in Mal’s voice. “Good omega.” 

They led Harry to a fancy car, something he had only seen in books, and shoved him into the backseat. Jay and Mal stayed to watch him, while Carlos and Evie drove. There was silence until Mal shuddered and announced, “We’ve passed the barrier.” Harry tried to stand up to see, but Jay kicked him in the side and he had to focus on not pissing himself. Despite his efforts, he had lost quite a bit by the time they arrived in Auradon. He knew they could smell it, but for some reason they remained silent, much to his relief. When they arrived at Auradon Prep, Jay grabbed his shoulders tightly and marched him inside, Carlos following closely behind. Mal and Evie went to their own room, and as soon as they were gone Carlos stepped closer and quietly asked, “You want us to take you to the bathroom?” Harry nodded, too desperate to be embarrassed, and he sighed with relief when they shoved him inside a room that seemed way too nice for its intended purpose. Jay untied his wrists and pushed him into a stall. “Hurry up.”

As they walked to Jay and Carlos’s room, Harry reflected that the bathroom situation in Auradon was much better than on the Isle. Most places in the Isle didn’t even have a bathroom, and if they did it was filthy, communal, and generally had one toilet with no privacy whatsoever. The nicer ones had cracked sinks. Some didn’t even have doors, and a lot of people were comfortable with pissing on a wall anyway. Uma and Gil had both done that, and when Harry moved to undo his belt and do the same, Uma explained that it was both convenient and a way for alphas to mark territory. “Don’t do it, we can’t have an omega’s scent around here.” He had also noticed that one half of the bathroom (it was bigger than Ursula’s chip shop, for crying out loud) consisted of ornate standing bathtubs with heavy curtains. People on the Isle cleaned themselves with ocean water, melted snow, or if you were really well off, a shower which only produced cold water and a metal drain in the floor. 

“Mal is gonna tell Fairy Godmother about our plan in the morning, and in the meantime, we’ll just… watch you,” Jay said awkwardly. “You’re going to build a fake wand, right?” No answer. After an awkward pause, Carlos cleared his throat and said, “I had no idea you were an omega.” “Oh, I’m sorry. We aren’t all groveling and pathetic like you,” Harry sneered. Jay growled and reached to hit him, but Carlos put a hand on his arm. “Watch your step, Harry. You’re not under Uma’s protection anymore, and there are alphas here who would love a VK omega.” “I could fight them off. No one here knows how to hold their own in combat,” Harry said dismissively. “You’d be surprised. Mulan’s daughter is an alpha. Cinderella’s son is also an alpha, and he’s pretty athletic. Plus, you’re tied up.”

Harry ignored their concerns until the next morning. Jay and Carlos were 3D printing a wand (whatever that meant) and they had fallen asleep in front of the machine. Harry, still tied up, was trying to find a comfortable position when the opened slowly. He looked up to see a handsome but cruel-faced blond, who scanned the room before stepping inside. The student had obviously been looking for something else, but his eyes lit up when they landed on Harry. “You must be the VK Mal kidnaped. Doug let slip a little too much, and I figured they had you somewhere safe, but…” He stepped closer, and Harry winced when he smelled him- alpha, and in the middle of a rut. “Ooh. An omega VK. Thought Evie and Carlos were the only ones, I can’t believe you survived so long. My name’s Chad, and you are?” Chad stepped closer, way too close, and Harry whimpered as the urge to expose his neck reared inside him. “Let’s see if I can get you out of here before those two wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to that other omega Harry fic I wrote.


End file.
